


It's Not Like I Care

by MaddieinWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Greece has to clean him up, M/M, Scars, Turkey got beat up again, probably got whooped by Italy, scar kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieinWonderland/pseuds/MaddieinWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turkey is wounded (probably got whooped by Italy) and Greece patches him up. Fluff fluff and FLUFF because I love these two so much it hurts. Prepare for some tooth-rotting sweetness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Like I Care

Turkey winced as the hot cloth came into contact with his arm.

"Be gentle will ya!" He scowled. Greece frowned back.

"How else do you expect me to clean your wounds idiot."

But despite his harsh demeanor, he gently patted the cloth onto the cut. After it was clean, Greece bandaged it up and moved on to the next wound.

"Um, you have to take your shirt off." His cheeks were slightly pink as Turkey grunted and lifted his shirt over his head. His left shoulder was bruised and cut deep. Greece wet the cloth and went to clean the wound, but he paused.

"This is going to hurt." He warned.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Get on with it."

Greece patted the cloth onto the cut, hearing Turkey's hiss. He put his hand on Turkey's good shoulder for support as he cleaned the wound and started to patch it up.

He noticed all the scars on Turkey's chest, and very lightly he trailed them with his fingers. Turkey looked at Greece in slight astonishment at the gentle look in his eyes.

"Hera-"

"Where'd you get this one?" Greece whispered, trailing one that went over Turkey's side. Turkey had to think for a moment before answering.

"Serbia. During the Ottoman wars." Greece nodded and moved upwards.

"This one?" He asked, following one that went across his chest. Turkey could smell the olive oil in Greece's hair and almost shivered at how close they were.

"Siege of Vienna." Greece moved his hands up until he was level to Turkey, and traced a large one that stretched across his collar bone.

"This one?" He cocked an eyebrow. _Damn that cocky bastard_ Turkey thought.

"Greek war of Independence." He wrapped his arms around Greece's waist and pulled him so that he was almost on his lap. Greece blushed slightly from their close contact, their heads only inches apart now. They stayed like that for a moment, eyes locked, until Greece bit his lip and pulled away.

"There. All done." Turkey nodded his thanks and let go of Greece, putting his shirt back on.

"Thanks." He said smiling at Greece and ruffling his hair. Greece crossed his arms and looked away.

"It's not like I did this because I care." He said indignantly.

Turkey smirked.

"Course not."


End file.
